The Promise
by MischiefMonster
Summary: What happens when Darcy meets Captain America as a little girl and makes a promise he'll see her again? Well he gets frozen and disappears of course. What happens when Darcy grows up letting her memory of him fade before the New York incident? What happens when she starts feeling deju vu and having weird dreams? She tracks him down of course. Demanding answers and finding love
1. Chapter 1

The Promise 

_**A ShieldShock Fanfiction **_

_Introduction:_

_I was 4 the first time I met him. I remember my Aunt Peggy coming over to take me to see Captain America. I remember seeing him on tv, posters, and papers. His image was everywhere. In that blue outfit with those red gloves and boots not to mention the white star in the center of his chest. I remember my Aunt telling me about him. His heroic deeds and good heart. I remember putting on my white dress and pink headband, my long curly hair brushing against my arms as I ran over to my Aunt. A drawing I made for Captain America held tightly in my hand as she embraced me in her arms smiling. I remember people always use to say how much we looked alike. She would always laugh and tell me how she hoped someday she'd have a daughter like me. She held me close walking over to the car before strapping me in. She kept telling me that Captain America couldn't wait to see me. _

_I remember the drive feeling long and boring. I started swinging back and forth, impatiently waiting for the car to come to a stop so I could finally meet him. After what felt like forever, the car came to a stop and I looked at my Aunt Peggy who was showing an older man something. I frowned and gave a huff, looking at the back of the car seat, disappointed the man she was currently talking to wasn't Captain America "And who's this little lady you have in the back seat?" I whipped my head around to stare at the old man wearing an army uniform before my Aunt rubbed my arm "This is my niece Darcy Lewis" I glanced at the man with a slight unhappy face before he spoke "And you have authorization to bring her onto the base Agent Carter?" I tilted my head not quite understanding what the man just said before my Aunt answered "Must you question me Phillps? And furthermore Darcy happens to be one of Steve's biggest fans" I tilted my head 'Steve?' I wondered but quickly shrugged it off. My Aunt said that many people here had code names. So I let it slide my mind as I turned my attention to my Aunt "When are we going to meet Captain America?" I questioned with a slight whine seeing my Aunt turn to face me "In a minute" I gave a pouty face, I didn't know what a minute was but it better be quick. _

_The car started moving again after an eternity and I remember looking out the window. I saw many people running in groups. I saw bigger people shouting at them and tents all around. I turned to look out the windshield as my Aunt pulled into one of those tents. I shivered slightly seeing the sunlight disappear leaving me in semi darkness "Aunt Peggy!" I whined knowing she knew I was afraid of the dark "Relax Darcy" I heard my Aunt getting out of the car and gave another pouty face, she better not meet Captain America without me. Another 'minute' went by before my Aunt finally unstrapped me and carried me out of the tent "Darcy be on your best behavior when meeting Captain America I gave her a face, I was always well behaved. I tucked my head in the crook of her neck as the sunlight appeared again. I could feel the warmth of it on my back and arms before slowly popping my head back up. I gently gripped my Aunt's hair before slowly turning around in her arms, making sure to hold onto my drawing tightly in case it blew away in the wind._

_That was the first time I saw him. I remember him wearing a bage trench coat over his uniform and sitting down with a sad expression on his face. I frowned, shouldn't he be happy to see me? "Rogers" My Aunt called him making him look up. I remember those blue-green eyes and that blond hair seeing him focus his view on me "Is this Darcy?" He asked before my Aunt lowered me to the ground "Yes my niece. Darcy Lewis" I stood there as my Aunt gently ran her fingers through my hair before she leaned down, gently pushing me towards him "Darcy this is Captain America" I held my breath remember the shiver that ran down my spine "H-Hi" I shyly said approaching him. I remember that smile of his being so gentle and friendly as he picked me up and let me sit in his lap "Hello little ma'am" His voice was so sweet and kind. I looked up at him with curious eyes "Are you really a hero?" I could see the images from tv move in my mind. Him standing proudly on stage with his shield, proclaiming victory of the war. _

_I remember him rubbing my back, giving a small laugh "I never thought I'd be...But the fame and attention aren't what I want" I saw him turn to look at my Aunt, watching her smile. I saw something flash in her eyes, something I didn't recognize but always saw when she mentioned Captain America. I remember asking her countless times about it but she's always told me I wouldn't understand until I got older "Darcy?" I snapped out of my daydreaming to look at my Aunt, feeling Captain America hold me tightly in case I fell "Isn't there something you want to ask Captain America?" I remembered the drawing in my hand as I smiled widely shaking my head yes "Captain America?" I held up my drawing "Can you sign this pwease?" I asked sweetly smiling to hear him chuckle "Of course I'll sign it little lady" I clapped my hands excitedly as I watched him autograph my drawing. _

_He gently handed it back to me as I hugged him, feeling his hand on the back of my hair "Come on Darcy" I felt my Aunt pull me away as I squirmed "B-But Aunt Peggy!" I whined looking at Captain America who got up and walked towards me "Captain America has work to do Darcy" My Aunt whispered into my ear causing me to frown "But I want to see Captain America again!" I whined with a huff before hearing him laugh again "Once the war is over, she can see me again Peggy" I turned to face him with wide eyes "Really?" I smiled seeing him nod in confirmation before I held out my pinky "Pinky promise?" I questioned hearing my Aunt laugh at my antics before Captain America smiled "I promise" He wrapped his pinky around mine and shook it a bit before I leaned against my Aunt. I felt Captain America wrap his arm around her and heard the sound of a kiss. I stuck my tongue out, kissing was icky. I didn't exactly favor when anyone so much as kissed me on the cheek. _

_I leaned closer gripping her shirt as she carried me back to the car "I'll see him again right Aunt Peggy?" I asked excitedly as she strapped me in "Yes. Captain America is known for keeping his word" I smiled excitedly. As soon as the war was over, I'd get to see him again. I felt the car start moving as I glanced back down at my drawing and lightly traced my little fingers over the words he wrote before the car came to a stop again. I turned my attention to the window still seeing people running around and yelling "You ready to go back home Darcy?" My aunt questioned before I raised my head up "Yes" I felt the car begin moving once more, thinking about Captain America. I was going to see him again someday. _

_As news of the war continued, I still saw images and reports of him on tv. I saw my Aunt a few times and she'd always tell me of what heroic deed Captain America did. From jumping out an airplane, to saving his best friend. I always drew pictures of what she told me. A few months later I heard news that the war was over, thanks to the heroic deeds of Captain America. I remember being excited, jumping up and down. Captain America's promise still running through my head as I eagerly waited for my Aunt to come see me. But days went without a word from her. I just thought she was busy. Than those days turned into weeks. I began wondering if my Aunt lied to me. I remember those nights I sat on my bed, staring at the drawing Captain America had signed. I remember wondering if he was going to keep his promise or if he was just lying. Those weeks turned into months as I began losing hope. Than one day I heard someone knock on our front door and ran towards it. Feeling a ripple of hope go through me "Darcy?" I smiled and clung onto her skirt "Aunt Peggy are you going to take me to see Captain America again? He promised he'd see me again and I've been patient waiting a long minute" I remember seeing my Aunt choke up before she leaned down and gave me a hug "Darcy...I'm afraid Ste-" She cleared her throat "Captain America won't be able to keep his promise" I remember feeling my little heart break as my eyes filled with tears, whining about how he promised and accusing my Aunt of lying._

_I remember her hugging me close as her eyes started to water "He promised me too" I snuggled closer to her as she explained that Captain America disappeared. But I didn't understand why, was it my fault? Or did he just not want to keep his promise to me? I remember the tears my Aunt cried that day and knowing the feeling of someone breaking their promise to you. A couple days later I remember throwing my Captain America belongings in the trash, including the autographed picture I drew. Until my Aunt found out and scolded me. She said I had every right to be mad but not a single right to throw my Captain America belongings in the trash. I remember her taking them out and placing them in a shoe box even though I told her I didn't want those things anymore. She scolded me once more before saying she'd keep them. After that I remember those days I spent crying wondering why Captain America had broken his promise. _

_A year had passed and I continued to feel numb, the memory of meeting Captain America started fading day by day. I couldn't remember what he looked like or what he had said to me, except the promise he made. I tried to do things to distract myself from thinking about it. My Aunt had never talked about him since that day, which part of me was grateful about since my memory of him continued to fade. My Aunt visited me from time to time and I was always happy to see her until one day she came in with a strange man. He was older than her and had black hair with a mustache to match. I glanced at him through my glasses to see him look down at me, I quickly avoided his gaze "This her?" He questioned my Aunt as she walked by him. I noticed her stomach was big and wondered how she had gotten that fat until the man kneeled down to my height "Hiya kiddo" His voice was fast and choppy, nothing compared to Captain America's voice that was gentle and kind. Though the memory of him was fading I could still remember his voice, his embrace and the uniform he always wore. I looked up at my Aunt who had a sad expression on her face before I turned to the man "Who are you?" I felt him wrap his fingers around my arms as I took a step back. Thinking back to when Captain America held me. I didn't feel safe with this man's fingers wrapped around my arms "Name's Howard Stark sweetheart, a rather close friend of your Aunt over there" I tilted my head and looked at my Aunt's expanding belly "Why is her stomach so big?" I questioned feeling the man release me and shivering afterwards, I didn't want that man to touch me again "Accident" I heard him mumble, not fully understanding what he meant "You're gonna have the kid and than get right?" I saw my Aunt shoot him a glare "I don't know why in God's name I even did it with you, Steve would of-" I tilted my head again, there was that name again. I watched as my Aunt fight with the man I quickly came to dislike until I saw him leave out the door. _

_As I grew I learned that my Aunt was pregnant with that man's child but gave it up to him and his wife Maria. Kinda sad when you think about it, but she explained to me that sometimes life isn't what you think it'll be. I nodded. Knowing full well at my young age not even heroes kept promises. The memory of Captain America continued to fade as I grew and found myself becoming more and more interested in history, which eventually lead to my interest in Political science. I constantly studied allowing my old memories to finally fade, becoming more and more consumed in my work. By the time I graduated High School, Captain America was but a dream. A faded illusion that I thought had been burned out of my memory. I continued my work in political science in college and applied for many internships which were interesting to say the least, but I longed for something adventurous. I searched for an internship that would offer something like that and got assigned to a astrophysicist named Jane Foster, noticing she had a lack of applicants for her graduate request. I was soon traveling in a van with her and her old mentor Eric, following her weird weather research. That's when she ran Thor over with the van and I tasered him. Yes I did. And after that a whole chain of events happened that I couldn't believe, that is if I didn't see it with my own eyes. _

_But I must admit I felt deju vu when Thor disappeared and Jane began searching for him. I didn't know why but watching her continuously search for him, and how she always wore that sad expression whenever she talked about him. It made me feel like I was watching a lost memory. But I just couldn't understand why and even though I couldn't understand that I could understand why Jane wanted to find him so badly, Thor had made a deal to her. A deal that he'd return to see her but just ended up disappearing. I knew it hurt to have someone break a promise to you but Jane didn't seem to give up the search and I slightly admired her for that, I mean who wouldn't want to find a man that cut? He was absolutely hot. Though at least a year had gone by and it seemed Jane was losing hope that Thor would never return for her, I remember coming back from another search and seeing her collapse into a chair. She was covering her face and I could hear the slight hiccups from her crying before I walked over and gently rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her "Jane he'll be back" I remember her pulling her head up with an angry yet sad expression "And how do you know that Darcy?!" She snapped though I knew it was only because she was upset "Because sometimes life isn't what you think it'll be but that's no reason to give up. You love him right?" I could see her expression flash a small amount of happiness "I do" She wiped her eyes as I took the seat next to her and gently held her hands "Than he'll be back, I know it hurts to have someone break a promise but Thor wouldn't do that to you. I know he feels the same about you Jane" I saw her smile before she got up "Thanks Darcy" I smiled back slightly and mumbled a short "You're welcome" Before I felt deju vu again. I turned my head as a image flashed before my eyes, I remember having a conversation with my Aunt Peggy about something like this...I don't remember what it was about but I do remember crying and yelling. I think I even accused her of lying? Something like that...Eh I shrugged it off 'It was probably over a toy or something' I thought, taking out my laptop and iPod. I've already downloaded at least 30 or so songs on it, before S.H.E.I.L.D took it that is. But since I have it back now, I might as well download more. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise

A ShieldShock Fanficition

Chapter One

Darcy walked through the door giving an over exaggerated sigh,catching the attention of Jane and Eric "Another bad date?" She dropped her bag on the floor before slumping down in a chair "Yeah" She looked up at Jane,hoping for at least some sympathy from her. She could already see Eric rolling his eyes and more than likely wanted to make a smart ass remark "Well what happened?" Jane took a seat next to her,a look of concern written across her face as she awaited for Darcy to answer her "I don't know..." Jane gave her a face "What do you mean you don't know?" Darcy looked at her "I mean I just don't know, the guy was nice and all..." She took off her glasses to rub her eyes,hearing Jane shift in her seat "Than what's the problem?" She tossed her glasses across the table,watching them flip over because they laid on their side "I just...I don't know it's like he's not what I'm looking for" She noted the insane look she got from Jane "He's nice,he puts up with you and not to mention he doesn't mind the research,your job or the people you work with and yet he's not what you're looking for?" Darcy rolled her eyes 'Well when you put it that way it doesn't sound good' She let out a small sigh, glancing away in thought for a moment before turning back to her friend "I don't know...When I picture the perfect guy for me it's not anyone like that" Jane tilted her head "And who is this perfect guy you picture?" Darcy leaned back in her chair,closing her eyes.

Though she could never see his face,everything else was intact "Tall, cut..." She tapped her chin "I like blondes for some reason with short hair and blue-green eyes and their voice has to be gentle but polite kinda heroic. Plus they have to be a gentlemen" Jane was giving her a look that made you think Darcy should belong in a straight jacket "Okay..." She could hear the 'Get real Darcy' tone in her voice "Well Chazz was a blond" She looked at Jane with squinted eyes "Yes but his hair was too long and his eyes weren't green-blue they were just blue,not to mention his voice wasn't gentle or heroic or-" Jane cut her off "Okay okay" She held her hands out as Darcy regained herself "What about Keith? He had short blond hair,the eyes,he was tall and I believe he was cut" Darcy gave a snort "Yeah but his eyes weren't exactly the right color and he wasn't actually that cut or polite" Jane let out a sigh before glancing to the side "Darcy" She turned to Jane mumbling a "Hmm?" She knew Jane was usually sensible enough and when she wanted to,gave rather good advice.

Darcy stared at her watching as she placed her hands on the table "The type of guy you're describing is like one from the 40's" Darcy widened her eyes "What?" It was her turn to look at Jane like she was the insane one "Well that or you're comparing some fictional character to real people" She grabbed her glasses,getting up from the table and walking away from her "You're crazy Jane...You love a quote on quote 'fictional' God from storybook tales!" She sighed and leaned against the door frame before Jane walked over to her "Even though he's like perfect and cut and everything else" Jane wrapped her arms around the sighing woman "Darcy I didn't mean to offend you...It's just" She tried to search for what words she could use "Maybe you should lower your expectations?" Darcy turned to her "Lower expectations for a guy I've been searching for since I found out about dating?" Jane shrugged "If that'd work? Why are so desperate to find a guy like that anyway?" Darcy glanced to the side feeling an odd tingle sensation in her stomach "I..." She scratched her chin "I'm not exactly all that sure" Jane raised her eyebrow "Well you must know why...I mean did you date or meet anyone like that? There has to be some connection between what you're looking for and why" She leaned her head back,twirling her hair around her finger "...Met..." She mumbled feeling the tingle sensation grow.

She perched her lips,shifting her feet before she looked at Jane "...I think I may have met someone like that,I don't know I can't remember..." Jane nodded her head before patting her on the arm "Plenty more dates to be had" Darcy huffed before putting her glasses back on "Yeah...Right" She walked through the doorway and down the hallway, heading for her bedroom. Taking off her outfit and her high heels, glad to be rid of those things before she put on her sleeping clothes. Or at least what she called her sleeping clothes,she just wore a tank top and shorts. She pulled back the covers and crawled into her bed. Letting out a sigh,she turned to stare at the wall 'Guy from 1940's eh?' She gently closed her eyes 'But she has a good point,where the hell would I find a guy like that?' She yawned and snuggled closer to her pillow "No time to think about that now" She sleepily mumbled out loud feeling her drowsiness take over. She let herself slip into sleep,her dream man still on her mind.

Steve glanced down at the screen seeing the image of Loki in his prison cell and had to agree with . That man's mind was quote "A bag full of cats" He glanced up in thought as Tony Stark entered into the room making his eyebrows rise. He thought Howard Stark to be a very brilliant and professional man aside from wanting to fondue. Something Steve didn't fully understand yet,maybe he only understood certain references...Still he looked at Stark as he passed by him to greet . He couldn't help but wonder who Stark's mother was,strange thought yes. However Steve couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about Stark,aside from the instant resemblance he had to his father. There was something else Steve thought familiar about him...Something in his eyes,he just couldn't figure out what it was. He watched as the two men walked down the hall,heading to the lab. He let out a small sigh seeing Agent Romanoff leave and Thor talking with Coulson,something he was rather grateful about so he wouldn't have to hear the man talk constantly or ask him to sign his vintage cards trading cards. He glanced around before he decided to follow the two men into the lab,feeling rather anxious to see what pieces of technology it had. Though he gotten lost a few times before an agent finally pointed him in the right direction. He walked through the sliding doors before glancing around. There were tubes and wires everywhere,however his attention was turned to screaming "Ow" He turned to see Stark with some instrument and figured he was at fault before he walked over to ask the man if he was nuts. However Stark seemed to like joking which made Steve roll his eyes,he couldn't remember Howard Stark being this sarcastic.

He watched as Stark walked around the table explaining how he was hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's security system. He didn't fully understand what that mean but already seeing as how Stark was,he figured it wasn't a good thing. He paused looking into Stark's brown eyes as he explained the hacking process in terms he would understand. He tilted his head when an odd feeling pooled into his stomach and he finally figured out what about Stark was so familiar. It was his eyes. Given his father also had those eyes but not quite the same,there was something familiar within them. He snapped out of his thoughts,seeing Stark give him a strange look before he decided to cut the conversation short. He excused himself as he walked out of the lab,deciding to do some investigating on his own. After all no computer could match what a human being could do. He walked past some agents who looked at him with plain faces as he continued walking down several hallways. He glanced back and forth to make sure no agents were around before he began to break into the storage rooms. Though all he noticed where piles of papers in most of them and while he would go through them,he wanted to see what else they were hiding if anything. He walked to the next storage room once again pulling the door forcefully open,grateful no alarms went off before he stepped inside. There were boxes and suitcases everywhere and Steve wasn't sure where to start.

After some debating he settled to open the boxes first though mostly found old paperwork,nothing that interested him until something caught his eye. He quickly dug through the piles of paper and grabbed it. He felt his heart sink and his breath come to a halt as he realized what it was. He swallowed hard and slowly opened it. There was the picture of Peggy. He ran his shakey fingers over it,feeling his eyes tear up. Just like the day he...got frozen but how...He paused well if S.H.I.E.L.D found the Tesseract,they found this too. He felt a tear run down his face before he closed the locket and continued searching through the papers and files. He opened each one until a picture fell to the floor. He glanced down at it before wiping his eyes and carefully picking it up. He felt his breath hitch and his eyes widened upon looking at it. It was of Peggy and her little niece...He glanced up. What was her name again? Darcy that was it...Darcy Lewis. He smiled gently remembering the day he met her. That white little dress and pink headband,not to mention the way she asked him to sign her drawing. He sniffed,glancing back up as he tucked the picture inside his suit. How old was Darcy now? More than likely around his age. He slowly got up and walked over to the suitcases as he started prying those open.

Darcy stirred in her sleep,her fingers and eyebrows twitching. She looked around 'What the?' She glanced down at her hands. They were so small and her outfit. She raised her hand up to feel the headband in her hair before she looked down to see she was wearing a white dress. 'What is going on here?' She wondered before she glanced back up,shifting her eyes back and forth 'This is the house I grew up in' She tilted her little head,a frown spreading across her lips before she decided to walk around. She could see the tv in the living room and the chair her father usually sat in. She walked past the tv before it turned on,causing her to jump back in surprise 'What the hell?' She questioned as she looked to see women dancing on a stage. She shook her head wondering what on earth they were doing before they all spun around to make room for a man dressed in a some strange looking suit. It consisted of mostly blue,red and little gray. His face was hidden behind the weirdest looking mask she had ever seen. He held up his shield and said something about winning a war. Darcy tilted her head not fully understand what was happening. She sighed and spun around when she heard the door open "Darc-" She jolted awake,her body covered in a thin layer of sweat and her head pounding. She leaned her head into her hands before rubbing her pulsing forehead "What a weird dream" She shivered trying to brush it off before she got up to do her normal morning routine.

She yawned,walking into the kitchen. Her hair tied up in a lazy bun and her usual makeup absent from her face "You look tired" Jane stated obviously watching Darcy grab a mug desperate for some coffee "I just had a weird dream is all" She inhaled the sweet scent of coffee as she poured it into her mug,adding plenty of cream and sugar "Oh?" She sat down at the table with her coffee as Jane ran over,looking excited over the fact Darcy had a dream "What was it about?" Jane sat down across from her and Darcy noticed the eager look in her eye. She took a sip of her coffee feeling herself becoming more awake and wondered why Jane was so interested in things like dreams "It was just weird. I was a kid again and I was walking through the house I grew up in and there was something on tv and that was it" She took another sip of her coffee as Jane leaned over the table "What was on the tv?" Darcy sighed,tilting her head back to try and remember "Women dancing in these weird 4th of July looking costumes and than this guy came out" She felt a pain go through her head again and hissed rubbing her forehead trying to ease the pain "Are you okay?" Jane's concerned voice asked as she tilted her head forward to look at her "Y-Yeah just a headache" She said assuring Jane nothing was wrong as she went back to thinking about the dream "The guy was wearing some...weird looking costume. It was mostly blue and red and it had this white star in the center of it" She leaned her elbows onto the table as another jolt of pain went through her head.

She heard Jane give a 'Hmm' before footsteps entered into the room. She glanced up to see Eric "Morning" His dull voice filled the air making Darcy roll her eyes before she saw Jane's thinking face "Hey Eric?" Jane questioned as she turned to face him "Could you help us with a dream?" Darcy looked at her as though she were nuts "How could he help?" She shook her head not understanding before Jane turned to her "Well it's obviously a dream highlighting something from when you were little and maybe that man you saw on the tv is the connection and the inspiration as to what you want in a guy" Darcy tilted her head,her face twisted into that of a questionable expression "You really think that?" She heard Eric's steps come closer "What dream?" Darcy rolled her eyes again "No dream!" She looked over at Jane "How is that even possibly Jane I didn't even know the man on tv!" Jane held her hands up trying to calm Darcy down again "Than it's a repressed memory consciously trying to make itself known" She widened her eyes "A what memory?" She glanced up at Eric who let out a sigh,he often had to explain definitions to her "A repressed memory. It's a condition where a certain memory or memories have been unconsciously blocked because of something like a stress or trauma that was contained within that memory or memories" Darcy looked at him confused,a repressed memory? She glanced at Jane "Why would I have a dream about it than if it's suppose to be blocked and again I don't even know the guy who was on the tv" She heard Eric sigh once more before Jane placed her hands over hers "Well sometimes even when the individuals can't remember or recall the certain memory,it still can affect them them consciously" She looked at Jane with sympathy "Look even if it's a repressed memory or whatever,I don't see how a guy on tv could have any great effect in my love life or any other part of my life" She finished her coffee and got up to get a refill.

She could hear the fainted chatter between Jane and Eric before she turned back around "Well maybe we have to find it out" Jane suggested giving her a hopeful smile, making Darcy look at her with even more sympathy "Why?" She would never understand Jane's fascination with research,she often found it to be boring though she researched anyway because of her shared love for political science "Well than maybe we could undercover your repressed memory" Darcy gave a sigh,letting her fingertips hit the side of the coffee mug. Did she really want to know who this guy was? And more importantly how could a guy whose face she didn't even see be some kind of connection? She looked Jane over who had that puppy dog stare before she let out another sigh "Fine. If you want to find out that's great" She watched Jane jump with excitement making her smile just a bit 'At least somebody's happy' She thought sarcastically drinking down her second cup of coffee,hearing the chatter between Jane and Eric continue once more before she walked over to the window and glanced outside. The town was mostly done having the buildings finally being redone since Loki sent the destructor. She let out another sigh and thought back to her dream,maybe it was a repressed memory. That would explain why she got such a headache after she had it,still she wondered who that person was and just why he was involved with the connection of her love life. She shook her head 'I'm becoming just as crazy as Jane' She arched her eyebrows 'Well I was already there but still!' She walked back over to the kitchen to place her coffee mug in the sink before she turned to glance at the tv,maybe a little television would take her mind off the man from her dream. She quickly searched for the remote before turning the tv onto the news channel and quickly dropped her jaw "Guys come look at this!" She heard the conversation come to halt as Jane and Eric ran over to her "Look!" She explained gesturing to the television as she turned the volume up.

"It appears New York is under attack by aliens and reporters claim that a band of superheros who call themselves 'The Avengers' are working to defend against this alien attack" Darcy watched as the camera zoomed in on these superheros "The self proclaimed Iron Man is flying above working to keep the aliens in this certain area while two assassins whose name's we do not know are working to defend by the ground" The camera zoomed in on a building surrounded by lightening and Jane's gasp filled the air "T-Thor?!" Darcy turned to glance at her noticing her face was in a state of shock "Over there on the building. Zoom in! Right there is the legendary Thor trying to keep the aliens at bay. Come over here now come on!" Darcy slowly got up and wrapped her arms around Jane who now had tears streaming down her face,though weather they were from joy or sadness she didn't know "And over there is also the legendary Captain America" Darcy's eyes shot open as a jolt of pain ran through her head,causing her to grip her head as she tightly shut her eyes "But I want to see Captain America again!" The sentence kept going through her head before she shot forward nearly tripping "Darcy?" Jane questioned as she wrapped her arms around the tipsy figure. She let out a groan,leaning over the table as the pain in her head continued increasing "Darcy are you okay!?" She laid her head on the table,her breathing becoming heavy "I...I don't know I just have pain I-" She clenched her teeth and let out a hiss,feeling Jane rub her back "Well take an aleve and let's go!" Darcy glanced up at her,one eye shut "What?" Jane rolled her eyes "Thor is out there fighting for New York I'm not just gonna stand by and watch him get hurt!" Darcy shook her head not quite understanding Jane's insanity though luckily Eric was there "Jane you can't be serious" She watched Jane turn to look at her mentor,a scowl written across her face "Eric come on! It would be good for research, not only that bu-" Eric silenced her "Forget it Jane. Too dangerous" Darcy couldn't help but give a huff,he's telling this to the woman that drove head first into a hurricane and ran a God over that it's too dangerous? Even she knew it was pointless to try and talk sense into Jane when she was determined to go somewhere or do something.

She rubbed her forehead,the pain starting to subside when she let her hair down. Having it fall down in messy curls before Jane grabbed her arm and nearly caused her to trip as she was dragged to the garage "Oh no" Darcy said mostly in fear as Jane grabbed the keys to the van "Come on Darcy!" Jane yelled before climbing into the van and starting it "Jane I'm not even dresse-" Jane poked her head out the window "You're fine look at you" Darcy rolled her eyes "Why did I take this job..." She climbed into the van and gave a sad sigh "I don't even have my iPod" She pouted before looking into the side mirror to see Eric's figure "Jane!" Darcy let out another sigh seeing Jane stick her head out the window once more "What?!" She heard the echo of Eric's stomps throughout the garage "What are thinking?!" She glanced over to see Jane hit the steering wheel "Thor is in New York and I'm going to see him!" She saw Eric give Jane a look of insanity "Jane think about this!" Darcy heard the sound of her smacking the side of the driver door "I have!" Darcy flew back into the seat as Jane hit the gas petal "What the hell Jane?!" She quickly fidgeted with her seat belt making sure she was strapped in,at least if she died at the mad hands of Jane she would be wearing a seat belt. She let out a small scream,her nails digging into the seat as Jane took a sharp turn before she grabbed the wheel "Darcy let go!" She tightened her grip and turned the wheel "Hell no you're acting like a mad person Jane!" She pulled the wheel down,unstrapping her seat belt so she could slam her foot onto the break petal. She flew forward,hitting her head on the windshield as the van served and nearly tipped over. Jane turned the wheel as fast as she could,the van going in a circle as cars honked around them. She heard a loud screech and looked out the window to see smoke. She let out a breath,her heart racing as she shivered "Darcy what the hel-" She stopped her screaming seeing Darcy dripping blood from her nose and holding her head. She took her seat belt off,searching for napkins "Oh my God..." Darcy shut her eyes,her head throbbing with pain. She could taste blood in her mouth,though she wasn't sure what just happened. She slowly opened her eyes though her vision was blurry,she could see the outline of Jane moving around. She let out a groan,resting her hand on the seat "What happened?" Her voice sounded confused and scared "You hit your head, or nose. I dunno just stay still" She felt napkins being pressed to her nose before Jane grabbed her hand "Stay here. Hold that. I'm going to get the first aid kit" Darcy let out another groan,pressing the napkin harder to her nose.

She let out a small hiss,feeling the pain go throughout her nose and across her forehead. She gently rubbed her temples with her free hand,though the pain continued. She felt an intense pain run up her spine and go throughout her head causing her to give a yelp "Hold on!" She heard Jane frantically rummage through God knows what they had in the back before running to the drivers seat "Okay ahh let's see here" Darcy continued to sit on the floor,her napkin bleeding through and her head aching "Okay ahh move these" She allowed Jane to lower the napkins before a cold ice pack was placed to her nose. She let out a hiss though the cold helped numbed the pain that radiated throughout her head "Why do you even want to go to New York?" Darcy questioned slowly pulling herself up and sitting on the edge of the passenger seat,ignoring the shocked face Jane was giving "Thor is out there an-" Darcy put her hand up to silence Jane "I know..." She removed the ice pack for a moment and wiped the blood off her lips "But you're forgetting one crucial detail" She hissed once more placing the ice pack back onto her nose,Jane looking as though she didn't understand what Darcy was saying "And that is?" She quickly licked her lips,tasting iron before glancing up in thought. Her head still pulsing with pain "New York is probably squirmed with people and we probably won't be able to even get close. Don't they have guards and stuff?" After all New York is being attacked by aliens, it was highly unlikely they were just letting people stroll merely on through. Jane looked down, her lips perked in thought "We'll sneak in" Darcy let out a sigh as Jane started the engine. She continued to hold the ice pack to her nose and leaned her head against her knuckles, staring out the window. The pain in her head still throbbing as she paused to think 'Well how bad can this invasion of New York be?'


End file.
